Something More: Transfer
by corneroffandom
Summary: After Alberto and Ricardo stop tag teaming, the last thing Alberto expects is to be jealous when Ricardo finds a new partner.


Alberto and Ricardo hadn't partnered up in a long time. But still, the day that Ricardo runs up to him and hugs him so excitedly that he almost knocks him down, Alberto listens numbly as Ricardo explains that Kalisto had seen a match of his under the mask and requested to tag team with him. "He says he wants to learn under me," he explains happily. "I've always wanted to help train the next generation, this is my chance, Alberto!"

He's so thrilled that Alberto can't dare to rip it away from him, even though he hates it. Kalisto reminds him of Rey Mysterio and yes, Sin Cara too. He supposes some would assume he has mask envy, and maybe he does, to some extent. He's supposed to be the main Mexican star, then these two perros come and take it all away from him. Despite his murderous thoughts, he hugs Ricardo. "I'm happy for you, mi hermano. You deserve all of this, and much more."

"Thank you," Ricardo breathes, burying his face in Alberto's chest. "I wouldn't have made it this far without you, El Patron."

"Oh please," he responds, chuckling faintly. "You may have made it further."

Ricardo is a lot more busy after this, training at the performance center every day. Alberto grows even more cranky as he sees him less and less, spending his time off walking alone through his grounds, arms crossed behind his back as he ignores his staff, not wanting to take his displeasure off on them. The old Alberto probably would've done so readily, yes, but Ricardo's changed him, made him somewhat kinder over the years.

He's in the middle of one of these walks, standing between two of his garages, when Sofia rushes up to him, a panicked look on her face. She's talking in Spanish, her words barely registering with him as he takes the phone that she's holding out to him desperately. "Hello?"

It's a performance center trainer, explaining briskly that Ricardo's injured and is asking for him. Alberto immediately rushes past Sofia, listening as she follows him. He stops short when he spots his driver, grabbing his arm and dragging him along, talking harshly in Spanish until they arrive at the car and Alberto all but pushes him inside. Turning to Sofia, he grips her arms and stares into her eyes. "Stay here, I will bring him home." He hugs her quickly before pulling away and sinking into the car, tapping his foot anxiously as the driver finally starts the car and makes his way to the driveway.

It's not a long drive from where Alberto lives to the performance center, but still. It eats at him and he thinks he might chew a hole in his lip if they don't stop hitting every red light along the way. Finally he sees the building and barely waits for his driver to park before he forces the door open and races inside. He's met by different people, Kalisto there too, but he ignores the shorter man as he hones in on the trainer who leads him into the office. Ricardo is laying on his side on a cot, breathing in and out sharply, until he spots Alberto and starts to tremble. His mask is still on so Alberto can't see his eyes but he fears that Ricardo is crying.

"Nothing appears to be broken," the trainer explains brusquely. "I've scheduled tests in the morning for him, he was training with one of the newer guys and landed badly on his lower back and hip. I'm recommending ice and lots of rest."

Ricardo sniffs and Alberto immediately turns his attention onto the younger man, stroking his hand. "It's ok, it's ok."

"I can't be hurt," he whispers in a plead. "El Patron, I can't- not now, I'm finally finding my place in this company... por favor, por favor..."

Alberto curls his fingers around Ricardo's mask and tries to sooth him. "Don't worry, we'll take care of it. We'll get you home, Sofia and I will do what we can for you, and then when these tests are done and we know you're ok, I'll help you rehab, train, whatever you need." He feels awful for being so jealous and selfish, staring into Ricardo's miserable face. "I'm so sorry, mi amigo. I've been so petty about all of this. I've only ever wanted you to find the happiness and success you deserve in this business."

Ricardo sobs. "I know. I know you do. You just didn't expect it to be another tag team, I understand that. It wasn't something I thought would happen either. I- I never wanted to replace you, If I could choose, I'd rather team up with you... but I know you're happy as a single's wrestler." The pain is encouraging him to be more truthful about his innermost feelings and Alberto isn't sure whether to be relieved or hate it even more. He squeezes Alberto's hand and stares up at him. "You can't blame yourself for this. I'll... I'll be ok. No matter what those tests show, I know you'll take good care of me, you and Sofia."

Alberto nods determinedly. "Si, of course we will." It's humbling to help Ricardo up, spotting the rapidly darkening bruising along his back and hip before easing him to the car. They stop for a moment so Ricardo can talk to Kalisto, who is clearly curious why a man like Alberto would be here to help the masked man, but he doesn't ask about it, keeping his worry to Ricardo's well-being.

"I will be fine for our first tag match, I promise, mi amigo," Ricardo tells Kalisto, struggling to smile through the pain. Alberto then interrupts their conversation and eases Ricardo the rest of the way to the car, where his driver is still waiting.

"Are you comfortable?" he asks softly, trying to help Ricardo settle off of the worst of the bruising. When he nods, Alberto takes his seat next to him. After directing the driver back home, he helps Ricardo take his mask off and strokes his fingers through his hair, smiling gently at him. "What you told Kalisto back there, I assure you you will. No matter what."

"I know," Ricardo breathes out, leaning into Alberto's careful touch. "Gracias. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"You'll never learn," Alberto vows. "Unfortunately for you, you're stuck with me, no matter how many other tag partners you pick up along the way."

Ricardo chuckles. "I'm more than ok with that," he whispers.


End file.
